


Follow Me Home

by dentedsky



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, F/M, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Supernatural Elements, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dentedsky/pseuds/dentedsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho is a werewolf lawyer sworn to defend a siren against the president. Changmin is a reporter chasing his next big scoop. Boyfriends come and go, but werewolf mating rituals are forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Me Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lolistar73](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lolistar73).



> For the 2013 homin_yongwonhi gift exchange.

“I’ll have you know, I didn’t do it,” said Heechul. He adjusted the bright pink feather boa around his shoulders in agitation as he looked around the room. He made a face. “Did we really have to meet in a coffee shop?”  
  
Donghae, Yunho’s partner, jilted in shock. “B-but it was your idea - ”  
  
“Heechul-hyung,” Yunho began seriously. He linked his fingers together and leaned his elbows on the table. “You sexually harassed the President of South Korea by offering a blowjob.”  
  
Heechul took a sip of his chai latte. “What’s wrong with that?”  
  
Yunho twisted his mouth to the side. “Heechul-hyung, the president is a woman.”  
  
Heechul huffed. “Well you’re my fix-it guys, so fix it!”  
  
“We’re your lawyers…” said Donghae.  
  
“I’ve already spoken to the presidential office hoping to get the charges dropped and while we didn’t get a definite answer I’m hoping this can at least be settled quickly out-of-court – “  
  
Yunho broke off. He’d frozen still in his seat.  
  
Heechul and Donghae stared at him. Then they leaned forward with their eyes narrowed.  
  
Yunho’s nostrils flared. He could smell the scent of his mate not far from here. In his mind’s eye he saw the figure walk around the corner of the street, footfalls light but rapid, aiming with surety to the coffee shop –   
  
His instincts and senses grew sharper. His mouth watered. Deep inside him the wolf was awakening, uncurling from its hibernation. It growled deep and low.  _Mine mine mine mine mine mine._  
  
“Yunho?” asked Donghae. “Chingu, are you alright?”  
  
“What’s wrong with him?” asked Heechul.  
  
“He’s a werewolf.”  
  
“Oh right right, you said.”  
  
“You can smell someone, can’t you?” Donghae asked Yunho gently. “Good smell or bad smell?”  
  
“Good smell,” Yunho whispered. “Very, very good smell. Beautiful, the most beautiful scent you would ever encounter. A smell like new car leather and freshly sharpened pencils and original milk bubble tea and soft, warm blankets and freshly pressed linen.” He inhaled and exhaled shakily as his gaze fixed on the entrance to the café. “He’s the one.”  
  
“Okay, let’s not get too hasty,” said Donghae as Heechul snorted.  
  
The next few minutes went by in slow motion for Yunho. Agonisingly slowly, the door opened to admit a tall man of exquisite beauty and extremely long legs. The light of the day shone through the doorway behind him, seemingly setting the tips his chin-length brown hair on fire, framing him in godly light. His eyes were large and expressive, containing ambition mixed with a hint of nervousness. His nose was long and his mouth looked large and incredible and made for kissing.  
  
“I think you might be drooling,” commented Donghae.  
  
Then the man spotted Yunho and his friends and made a beeline for them.  
  
“Good evening gentleman!” said the gorgeous man. His voice was deep and promising but also had a hint of a lyrical high note to it. “I am Shim Changmin of the Daily Reporter – “  
  
Yunho stood up abruptly and stared at him up close, shocking Shim Changmin ridged. “You’re beautiful,” Yunho breathed.  
  
Changmin’s faux smile turned into a real frown. He narrowed his eyes. “Interesting…” He pulled out a recorder from the folds of his coat, pressed a button and talked into it. “Seems Kim Heechul’s deviant nature is reflected in the company he keeps. As soon as I step into the meeting, one of his men sexually harasses me before I can even take a seat at the meeting room table.”  
  
Yunho jolted. “My apologies! Let me get you a chair – “ Yunho scurried to the next table over and picked up a chair, then placed it behind Changmin. He held it for Changmin to take a seat, sliding it under his backside as he sat.   
  
“Thank you,” said Changmin. “And you are..?”  
  
“Jung Yunho,” Yunho stammered out before bowing. “Partner of Pitch Black Lawyers. It is such, such a pleasure to meet - ”  
  
“Yundol-ah!” Heechul snapped. “Who is this person? I wasn’t informed we’d have a reporter present,” he added through clenched teeth.  
  
As if suddenly remembering why he was there Changmin’s focus snapped to Heechul. He put the voice recorder on the table. “Kim Heechul. Is it true you offered President Geunhye cunalingus?” Changmin demanded bluntly. “What was going through your mind at the time? At any point during the presidential meeting did you get on your knees?”  
  
“You were not invited to this meeting,” Donghae cut in as Heechul, stunned, blinked rapidly. “As such, I’d like to ask you to leave – “  
  
“This meeting is adjourned,” snapped Heechul as soon as he’d recovered from his shock. He stood up and pulled his fur coat over his shoulders. The others followed his example and made to leave.  
  
Changmin flipped out a card held in two fingers and offered it to Heechul. “If you ever want a chat about that little incident – “  
  
“I’ll take that,” said Yunho as he snapped up the card. Changmin looked at him and they locked gazes. Yunho’s eyes flicked to Donghae who, unlike Heechul, was lingering in the café. “I’ll see you in a bit,” Yunho told Donghae.  
  
Heechul exited the café with a flourish. Donghae threw Yunho a parting scowl of disapproval before leaving himself.  
  
Changmin made his way slowly to the door, smirking flirtatiously over his shoulder at Yunho as he went. Yunho followed his mate’s scent like a dog on a leash, even going so far as to leave the café and down the street. Two metres behind Changmin at all times, Yunho allowed himself to enjoy the view. Changmin’s back curved like a capital S and his petite bum was further accentuated as Changmin put his hands in his pockets. Yunho could have sworn Changmin was sauntering, on display like a swan, occasionally glancing over his shoulder to make sure Yunho was following.  
  
Changmin threw Yunho one more sultry look over his shoulder before pausing just long enough to go into a bar.  
  
Yunho followed.  
  
Inside the venue Yunho sat next to Changmin at the bar. Changmin flicked his fringe out of his eyes with dainty fingers, exposing his wrist flirtatiously as he did so. “Yunho-sshi,” said Changmin. “How about I buy you a drink and we can have a little talk about our mutual friend.”  
  
Yunho’s eyes slid to Changmin’s as he adjusted his jacket. “It would take more than a drink loosen my  _tongue_ , Changmin-sshi.” A pause. “I’ll have a vodka and tonic.”  
  
“Two vodka and tonics,” Changmin told the barman. “I’ll cut to the chase, then, since you’re a lawyer and we’re all very busy.”  
  
The barman put the drinks on the bar. Yunho sipped his quietly.  
  
After Changmin paid, he put his recorder on the bar. He gesture briefly, fingers spread, and curved his beautiful mouth into a smile. “I just want to tell a story,” Changmin explained. “I’m in the business of telling stories.” His eyes widened innocently. “I just want you to tell it like it is. Truth is best. From the beginning.”  
  
Yunho sipped his drink again. Most people would advise he be wise about the evening’s alcohol consumption with a reporter asking him questions, but as a werewolf Yunho had a supernatural tolerance.  
  
Changmin’s smile wavered. “What is it that you want?” he bit out.  
  
Yunho chuckled lowly and gave Changmin an once-over. “Loaded question, that.”  
  
Changmin leaned forward into Yunho’s personal space, elbow on the bar. “Depending on how juicy the information,” he murmured, “I can pay.”  
  
Yunho took hold of Changmin’s hand where it rested on the glossy wood. He lifted it to his own face and breathed in, inhaling the scent of Changmin’s palm. “I could smell you from a mile away.”  
  
Changmin made a startled noise at the back of his throat, though he didn’t pull his hand away. “’Smell’?”  
  
“You smelt like black tea sweetened with honey and soy milk,” said Yunho, his lips caressing the soft skin of Changmin’s palm.  
  
“Hmm,” Changmin rumbled. “I see now what kind of payment you’re after. I am no  _host_ , Yunho-sshi.”  
  
Yunho sighed quietly and looked Changmin in the eye. “And I am no crook, Changmin-sshi. Doesn’t matter what you have to offer, I am not the kind of lawyer who would break his oath to  _tell stories_  about my client.”  
  
Changmin snatched his hand away.  
  
“Then we have nothing more to discuss,” he said. “I’m leaving.” Changmin pocketed his recorder and got up from his bar stool. Yunho panicked.  
  
“Wait,” he called when Changmin was two steps away. Changmin stopped and turned, mouth compressed into a flat line.  
  
Yunho got up from his stool and faced Changmin. Yunho held out his hand. “Give me your phone.”  
  
Changmin, wary yet compliant, pulled it from his pocket and handed it over. Yunho took it and punched his number in. Then handed it back.  
  
Yunho smiled. “Make sure you save my number.” Changmin glanced down at the phone, then up at Yunho again. “I have your card, I’ll be in contact.”  
  
“Why?” said Changmin, amused. “We have nothing more to say to one another.”  
  
Yunho twisted his mouth to hide his smile. He put his hands in his pockets and swung lazily from side to side, widening his eyes cutely. “You bought me a drink, so I should return the favour and buy you dinner.”  
  
Changmin’s mouth dropped open. “You make no sense.”  
  
“How old are you?” Yunho asked.  
  
Changmin answered.  
  
“I’m two years older than you, so you will call me hyung.”  
  
Changmin stared at him. “I will call you no such thing!” he stammered. “We – we hardly know each other, I’m not about to use such informal language with you – “  
  
“It’s what I want. I’m older, so you have to do as I say, and I have to buy you dinner.”  
  
“Why are you – “ Changmin blurted. He cut himself off and swept his gaze around the room. He lowered his voice and said, “Are you  _flirting_  with me, Yunho-sshi – “  
  
“Yunho- _hyung_  - “  
  
“- I’m a man, and we don’t know each other, and how did you know – how would you know what my preferences are – I’m not – I mean, I  _am_ … but I didn’t tell anyone, at least not very many people – ! Who told you!”  
  
Yunho raised his eyebrows and gave Changmin his cutest look. “No one told me, I just smelt you, and then I saw you, and I knew you were… I knew I wanted you.”  
  
Changmin was blushing.  
  
“I’m going now,” he said.  
  
“I’ll call you,” said Yunho cheerfully.  
  


*

  
  
To Changmin's dismay and secret delight, Jung Yunho messaged him several times for the next three days with sweet comments. Some were simple things like,  _I like strawberries, do you like strawberries? I’m just craving strawberry pie!_  and others had a more personal touch, like,  _Your eyes are so beautiful J_  which were charming if a little simplistic.  
  
But with no help from his new flirtatious friend, Changmin wrote his article overnight with the information he did have. What was easy enough to find out was that the suit against Heechul was settled out of court. So as not to seem too lenient, Heechul was subscripted to twelve months community service. The president was all about community values.  
  
Five days later Yunho called him.  
  
“Go on a date with me,” Yunho said outright, his voice full of charisma and confidence.  
  
“No,” said Changmin.  
  
“I read your article,” Yunho told him, going on unperturbed. “You are a gifted writer and a good journalist.”  
  
Changmin snorted. “And you’re a gifted lawyer and a patronising idiot.”  
  
Changmin heard Yunho inhale sharply through his teeth. “God I want you.”  
  
Changmin hung up.  
  
Yunho called him right back. “How about Delissimo restaurant, Friday night, say I pick you up at seven?”  
  
“Hmmmm,” deliberated Changmin, at length. “No. I’m busy that night.”  
  
“How about the next day?”  
  
“How about the twelfth of February, at Kim’s Grocery Store on Geonhyu Street?”  
  
“Kim’s Grocery…?”  
  
“Sure,” said Changmin, smirking to himself. “They have a couple of seats out the back and serve soju and fried egg.”  
  
There was a pause on the other end of the line. Then Changmin heard Yunho sigh. Yunho said, “I can’t.”  
  
“Ha!” Changmin barked triumphantly. “I knew it. You don’t want to be seen eating at a street vendor with the rest of us lowlifes – “  
  
“That’s not it!”  
  
“As if. Or perhaps you’re in the closet after all, and this Delissimo place promises to be discreet!”  
  
“No, Changdol, I want to be seen with you, I – I mean it does but, not in the way you think – “  
  
“I don’t like you!” Changmin lied.  
  
“Ohhh Changdol, you don’t mean that,” Yunho purred. Changmin heard him giggle for a moment, before he sobered and said seriously, “I just have a prior engagement that night.”  
  
He sounded so sincere, even heartfelt, that Changmin couldn’t say anything. Yunho said, voice soft, “Let me take you out to dinner, we can eat well and drink well and enjoy each other’s company. I want to know all about you. And don’t care where we eat. We can eat in the gutter under a bridge; so long as I’m with you, I’m happy. Being with you is like being with the sun, warm rays of sunshine fill me up inside whenever you are near – “  
  
“Yeah ok, shut up. Fine, I will go to dinner with you.”  
  
There was a weird noise as Yunho dropped his phone, then Changmin heard him sing Oh Happy Day! in bad English from a little ways away. Changmin guessed he had dropped his phone to do a little song and dance.  
  
Changmin giggled to himself, grinning widely.  
  


*

  
  
“Hmm, the black shirt is too gothic,” said Kyuhyun; “I preferred the blue. Oh yes yes, try the white.”  
  
“But white with black trousers,” Changmin contemplated, “won’t that be too boring?” He slipped the shirt over his head anyway. It was an expensive piece he wore onc e to a job interview, cut across and low to look sophisticated and sexy at the same time.  
  
“Omona!” Victoria yelled from the lounge. She had the small townhouse front door open and was poking her head outside. “Is that his Audi? Oh oh oh Changmin-ah! I think he’s here! I think he’s here!”  
  
Back in Changmin’s little bedroom, Kyuhyun grabbed a jar of hair product from the dresser and used a glob of it style Changmin’s hair. “You look spiffy, chingu, quite spiffy.”  
  
Changmin was quickly tucking the top’s hem into his trousers. “Changmin-ah!” Victoria was stage-whispering from the front. “He just got out of his car! Oh! He’s rounding his car! Omona Changmin-ah! He is so handsome! Like a prince! I’m so jealous!”  
  
“Yah!” shouted Kyuhyun, distraught.  
  
“Oh he just smirked up at me!” She laughed outright. “He’s got a canine tooth, like a wolf! Like a wolf Changmin-ah! CHANGMIN-AH! Oh hello. Yes he’ll be right out. Would you like to come in?”  
  
In one second flat Changmin was out of his room and across the lounge room and squeezing past Victoria and the half-open doorway. “It’s fine!” he said breathlessly. “I am going. Bye! Thank you! Bye!”  
  
He shut the door behind him, turned around, and was met with a smiling Yunho and a bouquet of flowers shoved in his face. Changmin went cross-eyed. Yunho leaned his free hand on the wall. He smirked. Oh yeah, thought Changmin, he does have a canine tooth and his gaze  _is_  somewhat wolf-like…  
  
“So,” rumbled Yunho.  
  
“So,” said Changmin.  
  
“Who were they?”  
  
“They? Ah, them? Just my housemate and his girlfriend.” Changmin swallowed. “Shall we go?”  
  
Yunho moved away and Changmin walked stiffly down the stairs to the parked car.  
  


*

  
  
They were taken to their table and given menus. The interior of the enclosed restaurant was over-decorated to the point of gaudy, with statues of half-naked people in every corner dressed in beads. Nearby their table was a large tank with a mermaid swimming in it. Changmin held his menu loosely and stared at the half-fish, half-girl treading water in the tank.  
  
“That’s amazing,” said Changmin softly as Yunho, across from him, glanced down the wine list. “How is she breathing? I don’t see any breathing apparatus. It’s like she’s holding her breath for a long time.”  
  
Yunho laughed softly, lopsided smile showing off his sharp canine tooth. “Magic,” he answered.  
  
Changmin rolled his eyes at him and set his menu back on the table, folding his hands over it. “So why did you ask me out to dinner?” he asked outright, albeit softly. “I already completed and published my article on Kim Heechul’s scandal.”  
  
Yunho opened his mouth to answer but then Changmin waggled his finger at him.  
  
“I know why,” said Changmin, eyes narrowed and nodding. “You want an ally in the press. You’re recruiting me. Well, I can tell you now Yunho-hyung, I won’t be so easily bought.”  
  
Yunho smiled softly at him.  
  
“What?” said Changmin. He wiped his mouth. “Have I got something on my chin?”  
  
“No, Changmin,” said Yunho quietly. “It’s just, you called me hyung.”  
  
Changmin felt himself blush. “Well, yeah. You asked me to.”  
  
“I did.” Yunho smiled wider and leaned forward over the table. His leg jiggled. “And to answer your question,” Yunho whispered conspiratorially, “I invited you to dinner because I like you.”  
  
Changmin’s cheeks were red hot.  
  
The waiter gracefully slid over to their table as Yunho leaned back in his seat and Changmin sipped his water. “Good evening, gentlemen,” he drawled, his pale skin almost glowing in the dim lighting, his cheekbones sharp like knives. “My name is Kibum and I will be your waiter tonight.”  
  
“Good evening,” Yunho said amiably. “Where’s Taemin? He’s my usual waiter.”  
  
“Yunho-hyung,” said the waiter, “haven’t you heard?” He gesticulated with one limp wrist. “He’s been mated. Can’t come in tonight I’m afraid.”  
  
“Taemin’s been mated?” asked Yunho. He looked a little pale. “Already?”  
  
The waiter clicked his tongue and addressed both of them. “Would you like to hear the specials?”  
  
“Yes please,” said Changmin politely, jumping onto the part of the conversation that he understood.  
  
“Well,” Kibum began, “our chef’s choice tonight is human blood, just come in fresh this afternoon. Soup of the day is human finger soup, thickened with cream of mushroom. If you prefer something lighter, we have mermaid tail sashimi, as well as caesar salad with dragon eggs.”  
  
Changmin stared at him. Then he started to laugh.  
  
“Oh I get it! This is like a themed theatre restaurant! Ok ok I understand.” He gestured to Yunho. “What are you supposed to be?”  
  
Yunho’s mouth twisted. He and Kibum exchanged glances. “Changmin… I’m a werewolf. Kibum here is a vampire.”  
  
Changmin laughed again. “That’s fantastic!”  
  
Kibum’s nostrils flared. “Indeed. And you are...?”  
  
Changmin thought quickly. “I’m – I’m! I’m a zombie! Grrrr arrrgh, yes yes, I want to eat your brains!”  
  
Unfazed, Kibum leaned over and opened Changmin’s menu. “Then may I recommend the human finger soup? Or – “ He pointed to an item on the menu. “We have human or sheep’s brain, which we can cook extra extra rare for you – “  
  
“You know what,” Yunho interrupted, “my mate – er, associate – was kidding, haha. He’s actually a fairy.”  
  
Kibum looked unimpressed. He gave Changmin an once-over. “I’m to inform all fairies that we only accept human currency, not wishes or fairy dust. Restaurant policy.”  
  
Changmin laughed again.  
  
“It’s alright, I’m paying,” said Yunho. “And I’ll have the lamb cutlets, extra extra rare.”  
  
“And I’ll have the spaghetti carbonara,” said Changmin.  
  
“Very well, sir,” said Kibum. “And shall I inform the chef to take out the bacon?”  
  
“Um, no, why?”  
  
Kibum looked confused. “I was under the impression fairies are vegetarians, sir.”  
  
“It’s his day off,” said Yunho quickly.  
  
Eyebrow raised, Kibum snapped up the menus and flittered off.  
  
“I love this place!” said Changmin. “It’s like role-playing.”  
  
“Haha, yeah, role-playing…”  
  


*

  
  
Changmin placed his utensils down on his empty plate and pecked the napkin against his lips. He listened to the live singer sing a slow love song. On the small dance floor, an old married couple was slow dancing cheek-to-cheek.  
  
Yunho saw where he was looking. Resolutely, he stood from his chair, then bowed to Changmin, one hand on his breast and the other outstretched. “Changmin, may I have this dance?”  
  
Changmin laughed uncertainly. “I’d rather not.”  
  
Yunho’s gaze was level. “Please.”  
  
Changmin looked at Yunho’s steady, outstretched hand, and slipped his own into it. Yunho lead him to the polished wood dance floor. Changmin’s stomach dropped as Yunho took him in his arms and lead him through a simple, slow dance.  
  
Yunho’s gaze was intense; Changmin felt shy to be the subject of such desire. He could not look Yunho in the eye, and so looked at his hair line, his forehead, his perfect nose… his lips. He leaned closer.  
  
Their noses brushed gently. “Don’t be afraid,” Yunho whispered, before tilting his head and closing the distance between them, kissing him on the lips.  
  
Yunho’s mouth was hot and soft and sure. His lips moved over Changmin’s with grace, but also with a kind of desperation. And suddenly Changmin realised they’d stopped dancing, and that his was holding Yunho tight. And he was in love. He was so, so in love with Yunho and it felt like a ton of bricks had fallen right onto his head.  
  
He abruptly stepped away. “Yunho-sshi,” said Changmin quickly. “I’m sorry I have to leave.” He turned away from Yunho’s startled expression and strode off and away from the dance floor. He grabbed his coat and left the restaurant. Then he was out on the street, in the cold crisp dark of night, breathing deeply.  
  
He’d never felt anything like this in his entire life – nothing had ever come close. It felt like his heart and groin were on fire, and that his body was full of pure emotion. He wanted to scream. He wanted to get away from everyone and everything and scream and scream until his lungs hurt.  
  
God.  
  
He walked over to the next street to catch the bus home, only for the bus to pull away just as he was turning the corner. He ran after it waving his arms but to no avail; it was gone. A check of the bus stop timetable showed that it had been the last bus, too.  
  
Just great. He’d either have to find an alternative route or go back to the restaurant and face Yunho… catching a taxi was out of the question, he didn’t have enough money for that.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Kibum drawled, once Changmin walked back to the restaurant. “After you ran out on him, he went home.”  
  
“Right,” said Changmin dejectedly, “thanks.” He sat on a spare seat and took out his phone. He went on the transport website, only for the battery to die just as he was loading the timetable. He cursed. “Kibum-sshi!”  
  
Kibum came back over. He looked irritated. “Yes?”  
  
“Any buses run through here?”  
  
Kibum checked his watch. “Yes, but they’d have stopped running by now. Do you require a taxi, sir?”  
  
Changmin sighed and stood. “No, I’ll just walk. Thanks.”  
  
He took a shortcut he didn’t know too well, but in the dark and the cold, he wanted to get home as soon as possible. It perhaps was not such a good idea: some of the alleyways stunk, and their corners were too dark to see. Part-way home he heard footsteps and some laughter echoing off the walls. Changmin walked faster.  
  
From the shadows an image appeared in front of him. The man was pale and wrapped in a cloak of darkness. He leered at Changmin, Changmin’s own heart stuttering in his chest as his footsteps came to a halt. He glanced behind him and saw utter darkness.  
  
“You can’t leave,” he man purred. His voice seemed to speak straight into Changmin’s mind, rather than be heard. “Your blood is full of healthy proteins.” He sniffed the air. “Virile young male, ready but not mated.”  
  
“That’s… quite disturbing,” said Changmin, as he tried to edge around the man, back pressed against the far wall.  
  
“I plan to use your eyes for potions and your pancreas for lotions.” His long, skeletal, green-nailed fingers curled out from beneath his sleeve. “But first I will penetrate your side and drain the bile from your stomach.”  
  
His arm shot out and then the man was there, in Changmin’s face, hand wrapped around his neck, pinning him to the wall –  
  
From the shadows came a deep, rumbling growl. A grey and black wolf stepped out. It was huge: easily double the size of a regular wolf. And its eyes, while fierce and angry, held intelligence.  
  
The wolf bared its sharp, white teeth with a low-bellied growl before barking with hard, sharp barks, its lips curled back and its golden eyes hard with fire and hatred.  
  
“Ohhh,” the man crooned, hand on Changmin’s neck tightening. “So this little one has been marked as your pretty? My apologies.”  
  
His apology did not seem sincere to Changmin, and so it seemed, not to the wolf either. The wolf growled and snapped its claws, inching closer. Then he barked, loud and cracking as thunder, and now the man did seem wary if not a little fearful. He stared the wolf right in the eye for a moment, before stepping back, grip on Changmin’s neck loosening, before letting go completely.  
  
“How strange that an alpha werewolf should hunt a human during a waning moon,” he man murmured, before pulling a pendent out from his shirt, holding it tight and whispering some magic words –   
  
With a swirl of dust and fire, the man disappeared. Then the alleyway was silent.  
  
Changmin breathed deep. Although the wolf was staring at him, head a little bowed, Changmin was scared shitless. He edged along the wall away from it. It uttered no bark nor growl.  
  
“Good wolfy,” he said quietly, voice wobbling. “Good wolfy, stay…. Stay…”  
  
For a moment Changmin had thought he’d gotten away with escaping, but it was a moment too soon. The wolf stepped forward cautiously.  
  
“Ahhh,” said Changmin, walking away backwards, “so thanks for like, rescuing me from the psychopath. I’m um, I’m going now, bye.” And then he turned and strode down the alleyway to the street, aiming for home. He hoped the wolf wasn’t stalking him, getting ready to attack him from behind, rip is spine from his neck… Changmin shivered and sped up his pace.  
  
After ten or so minutes of this, Changmin slowed. He sighed, resigned.  
  
“I know you’re still here!” Changmin shouted over his shoulder. He stopped, and watched as the wolf crept around a corner a few metres away, head bowed and whining softly as if ashamed he’d been caught being a sneak. It really was a handsome, yet pretty thing. Though it was as large as a person, it seemed somewhat kind and gentle, quite different from its snarling self not half an hour ago.  
  
“What is it that you want?” Changmin demanded. “Planning to follow me home? Waiting for me to walk myself into tiredness? Planning for me to get so exhausted I can hardly move, and then you pounce me, bite my neck, eat me all up until I can no longer do much more than breathe?”  
  
The wolf opened its mouth and panted, tongue lolling. It looked amused.  
  
Changmin strode off. “Go ahead and follow me, then, I don’t care. You’ll never have me.”  
  
Behind him the wolf, trailing after Changmin, whined. All the way home Changmin talked to it, until it got confident enough to hang around Changmin’s hip, panting happily.  
  
Once Changmin had arrived at his home and climbed the stairs to his townhouse door, he fumbled for his keys in his coat pocket. They weren’t there. Swearing, his fumbled through all his pockets as the wolf whined. “I can’t find my fucking keys,” Changmin growled. “Where - ? Oh no, I must have dropped them when that psycho attacked me!” He looked at the wolf in despair. The wolf lowered his head, his eyes large and sad. Changmin took out his phone and attempted to turn it on. “And of course my battery is flat. Well, at least I have my wallet, not that a payphone has existed since the nineties.”  
  
Feeling sorry for himself, Changmin huffed and slid down the wooden front door until he was sitting on the cold, hard ground. He shivered. Kyuhyun was out, probably drinking with Victoria at a street corner. Or perhaps not. Changmin could go look for them but he was cold, and tired, and perhaps his friends had moved on to the club by now.  
  
“I’ll just wait,” Changmin decided. The wolf looked away, up the street. Changmin pulled his coat tighter around himself.  
  
As if sensing his discomfort, the wolf came forward and sat next to Changmin on the front door step. It leaned against him, warm and solid. Sitting together like this, Changmin noticed they were the same height.  
  
“You’re a big boy, aren’t you?” Changmin remarked.  
  
The wolf grinned, then licked his face.  
  
“Aish, gross,” said Changmin, wiping his cheek. “So what’s your name, huh?”  
  
The wolf said nothing.  
  
“I’m so cold,” Changmin whispered, feeling vulnerable. He looked up and down his empty street. Then the wolf whined, climbed over Changmin’s lap and flopped, its weight heavy and warm. Changmin laughed a little, then dug the fingers of one hand into its soft, warm, musky fur, before scratching him behind the ears. “You like that?”  
  
The wolf gave a long, doggy huff through its nose.  
  
Changmin’s fingers slowed as he got lost in contemplation. “I…” he said. “I didn’t want to leave, really. I got scared.”  
  
The wolf knocked Changmin’s hand with his head, then preceded to lick his fingers.  
  
“I like Yunho-hyung a lot,” Changmin whispered. “He probably hates me, now.”  
  
The wolf whined.  
  
“You’re so warm,” Changmin told it. “It’s late, and I’m kind of sleepy. If I sleep on you, you won’t eat me, right?”  
  
The wolf wriggled a little, its ears going flat before perking up.  
  
Changmin bent over and laid his head down on the animal’s back.  
  


*

  
  
Through a drowsy daze, Changmin was somewhat aware of Kyuhyun coming home, and Victoria commenting about Changmin sleeping on the doorstep with a huge animal, and of said huge animal whining as Kyuhyun dragged Changmin up and into the house, plopping him on the bed and removing his shoes. “This huge dog doesn’t want to leave,” Kyuhyun whispered. “It wants to stay – oh, it’s on the bed already, do you want me to - ”  
  
Changmin fell asleep again.  
  


*

  
  
Yunho awoke. He awoke naked. He awoke naked in Changmin’s bed.  
  
Yunho awoke naked in Changmin’s bed with Changmin in his arms.  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut tight and tried to hold this moment for as long as he could. Oh halleluiah, oh thank you Artemis, goddess of the moon.  
  
Changmin was still asleep, breathing softly against Yunho’s breast, his hair a soft mop of dark, messy locks. He was drooling too – how adorable! thought Yunho. Changmin made a sleepy noise and snuffled, wiggling, before blinking open his eyes and looking up at Yunho, slightly cross-eyed. Changmin smiled softly, eyes watery with morning tears, before blinking several times and –  
  
And bouncing right up out of Yunho’s arms. He screamed. And because Changmin screamed, Yunho screamed. They screamed at each other until Changmin kicked him out of bed, Yunho falling on the floor with a thump and a pile of sheets and blankets.  
  
“Ouch,” said Yunho.  
  
“YAH! Why are you naked?” Changmin shouted. “Get out! GET OUT!”  
  
Yunho ran out the bedroom into the lounge, just as Victoria and Kyuhyun, hearing the commotion, ran out of theirs. “What’s going on, what’s the – YAAHHHHH!”  
  
Victoria got such a shock at Yunho’s presence that she tripped over and ended up on her knees in front of Yunho. Yunho went ridged. Kyuhyun shouted at Yunho to put some clothes on. Victoria screamed some more, then quickly disintegrated into gales and gales of laughter. Changmin came into the room, and Kyuhyun shouted at Changmin about establishing house rules concerning bringing partners home and making them wear clothes in the shared spaces, ie the lounge room. “We can’t have my girlfriend just looking at willies all day, Changmin,” Kyuhyun added, in hysterics. “Unless they’re mine.”  
  
Yunho tilted his head to the side. “How many willies have you got?”  
  
“Changmin-ah,” said Victoria, still on her knees, her eyes very wide. She had mostly finished laughing. “You are a very very very very very very lucky boy.”  
  
Changmin ignored this and spoke to Yunho. “I don’t know how you got in here, and while my memory of last night all seems to be the product of some dream, I don’t remember letting you in. So I need you to leave. Right now.”  
  
Yunho drooped. His bottom lip stuck out in a pout. “Okay. Can I please borrow some clothes?”  
  
“Where are your own clothes?” Changmin demanded. He added with a titter, “You can’t have just strolled into my house naked.”  
  
“That’s exactly what I did,” Yunho told him matter-of-factly. “I can’t wear clothes while in my wolf form, I’d look silly.”  
  
There was a pause in which Changmin’s face travelled through exactly seven different expressions. It finally settled on incredulity. “What?” he said.  
  
“I tried to tell you last night Changmin,” said Yunho with a cute look. “I’m a werewolf. By moonlight I can change into a wolf. If it’s a full moon it’s involuntary and vicious though,” he added with regret, “which is why I couldn’t meet you the other night.”  
  
Changmin blinked several times. “So that was you keeping me warm last night on the step? But if you can change into a wolf at will, change now.”  
  
“I can’t, it’s daytime.”  
  
“Changmin-ah,” Kyuhyun butted in. “Tell your wolf to put some clothes on.”  
  
“Nooo, don’t do that,” said Victoria plaintively, who had finally, if reluctantly, gotten up from her kneel.  
  
Yunho took Changmin gently by the arms and looked into his eyes. “I’m a werewolf Changmin, just like Kibum is a vampire and Heechul is a siren and that guy who attacked you in the alley last night was a warlock.”  
  
“That stuff that happened last night… that really happened, that was you?”  
  
Yunho grinned. “Yeah baby.”  
  
“And the mermaid?”  
  
“Totally real.”  
  
“And what about your friend – your partner in the firm?”  
  
“Donghae? He’s a prophet. Though so far all he’s managed to predict is PSY reaching two billion hits on YouTube.”  
  
Victoria was whispering something over and over. Changmin glanced over at her and saw her staring straight at him while behind her, Kyuhyun was rubbing his eyes in embarrassment.  
  
“ _Take him to bed, Changmin-ah~_ ,” she whispered at Changmin half-way across the room. “ _Take him to bed~ He has a really big dick~_ ”  
  


*

  
  
Changmin licked the head of Yunho’s cock. Standing above him, Yunho threaded his fingers through Changmin’s hair. “Take more, baby,” said Yunho as thrust his hips forward. Changmin opened his mouth wider and sucked Yunho down.   
  
Later, Yunho mounted him from behind. He teased Changmin’s entrance with the head of his cock, before pushing in gently. Changmin gasped into the pillow. The stretch was both intrusive and burningly good. He moaned. Behind him Yunho growled deeply, before pushing a little more. “How does that feel, Changdol?”  
  
“I feel full,” Changmin gulped. “Feels good though, just right.”  
  
“Ok baby, I’m going to put the rest in. Ready?”  
  
“What?” said Changmin, leaning up a little so he could look at Yunho over his shoulder. “You mean there’s more?”  
  
“Changdol, I, ah…” Yunho rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m barely in.”  
  
“ _What!_  I won’t be able to take it. No wait, don’t pull out. Fuck it, I can take it, put more in.”  
  
“Are you – “  
  
“I’m sure.”  
  
The end.


End file.
